Albus Potter and the Sorting Hat
by Iccle Amy
Summary: Harry's son had spent the entire summer worrying. Now it was time to go to Hogwarts … to find out if his worst nightmare would come true. Would he be a Sytherin? One shot.


_**Albus Potter And The Sorting Hat**_

_Summary: Harry's son had spent the entire summer worrying. Now it was time to go to Hogwarts … to find out if his worst nightmare would come true. Would he be a Sytherin? One shot._

Albus Potter was walking briskly alongside his elder brother, both his parents pushed their heavily laden trolleys behind them, and his younger sister was linked casually to their father's arm.

"Looking forward to getting your green robes?" James teased his younger brother. "They'd match your eyes perfectly you know?"

Al stamped both his feet, clenched his hands into fists and claimed for the hundredth time that morning that he would not be in Slytherin! Their mother started to tell James off, but Al was far too concerned with worry to even care. Okay, he was a Potter … and he was part Weasley; so the chances of him being in Slytherin were slim. Right? Still ... what if? Al gulped with worry as his thoughts started to trail. What if the sorting hat found out about that time he managed to trick Lily into believing chocolate frogs were poisonous to girls? I mean stealing something by using a lie is a very vindictive and Slytherin thing to do, isn't it? As was that time a few months ago, when he hadn't told his mother that his father had already given him his one galleon worth of pocket money that week, so he'd ended up with more than he should have had. Every tiny little bad deed he had ever done seemed to come flooding back to him in waves.

Albus tried his hardest to focus his attention elsewhere and started to look for his cousins. He turned to his brother to help, but in his adrenaline fuelled excitement James had already gotten on board the train and was nowhere in sight. Though, it didn't take long for Rose, Hugo and his aunt and uncle to come looming out of the distance. However not even Uncle Ron's jokes were helping him calm his nerves like he hoped they would. There was only five minutes left according to the large station clock, would he manage to have the chance to ask his father just how much trouble he'd be in if he ended up wearing green? Right now though was certainly not the time; his father was too transfixed into conversation with Uncle Ron, talking about a white-blonde first year boarding the train at the other side of the station.

Just as Albus was about to turn to his father for help, James hurled back off the train. He was talking hurriedly about Teddy Lupin, excitement ringing in his voice. Al didn't care. He was starting to feel sick to the stomach. Every Slytherin he knew of had turned out bad. Even Voldemort himself had been a proud member of that house! Al used to think it cool that he'd inherited his father's ability to speak parceltongue, but now he realised it was just another excuse for the sorting hat to see his bad side. Would he single-handedly destroy the good name of Potter? Was he even worthy of the name?

"It's nearly eleven" His father called after checking his pocket watch. "You'd better get on board"

His mother bade him goodbye and kissed his forehead. His father started to ream off a few last minute words of advice. It was now or never, he had to ask.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" he whispered.

His father's face was much like an older version of his own; Al knew the expression it gave right now very well, it was one of understanding, of realising the true concern Albus had been hiding. The green eyes he'd inherited were level to his own as they stared back at him with kindness; the firm hand on his shoulder was such a loving touch.

"Albus Severus" he listened. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. Once of which was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say .." Al interrupted.

"Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al, but if it matters to you you'll be able to choose gryffindor over slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

Al smiled, his confidence starting to soar. He bade a final farewell then ran at top speed to board the train. For the first time ever, he was actually excited about going to Hogwarts.

Soon, he left his brother as he headed toward the boats. The lake looked forbiddingly daunting and he was around so many people he didn't know, though Albus didn't care, he was too excited. Nervous still of course, but excited. Hogwarts and all its majestic glory loomed closer and closer.

A grey haired, velvet robed, stern looking witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and led all the students into the great hall. The ceiling was glittering with stars; the candles all over the room gave an enchantingly magical glow. All Al could see was the stool, and the old brown hat.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" The professor called after a while.

It was the boy his father and uncle had been talking about earlier. The sorting hat had barely touched a hair on his head when it sent him to sit amongst the green and silver clad students.

"Potter, Albus." She called next.

The room fell into silence once more, but it seemed even more eerie now the silence was for him.

With the sorting hat perched on his head, Al could think of nothing besides his father's parting words.

"So are you going to try and choose?" the hat spoke to him inside his head.

All shook his head slightly.

"No" He thought to the hat. "You know what's best right?"

The hat's gleeful chuckle echoed amongst Al's own thoughts. Then it began to think. Even Albus could tell that it was thinking hard.

"Slytherin!" The hat suddenly exclaimed.

Albus smiled, and jumped off the stool. The great hall was alive with whispered murmurs.

"Harry Potter's son? A Slytherin?" He heard one of the professors whispering to another in a tone of sheer shock.

Al saw his older brother grinning and waving at him from under the sea of red and gold flags. He waved back and headed toward the green and silver. Yes, he, Albus Severus Potter was a Slytherin. He'd be a Slytherin … and a good man.


End file.
